


Its a Daily Thing

by Justmakingbeauty



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmakingbeauty/pseuds/Justmakingbeauty
Summary: One Shot collection, Tobin Heath and Christen Press where love is just expressed through the basic daily things





	1. “Do we have any Lucky Charms?”

Christen woke up to an unfortunately cold bed, which was a regular occurrence during the season usually, but not when she was spending the night in Portland. Where she currently woke to cold sheets.

“Tobin?”

As an answer to her tired question there was a startled “Oh!” from the vicinity of the kitchen followed by the soft sound of feet crossing back into the bedroom. “Damn, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up. I just got really hungry and it woke me up.” Which explained why the naked figure at the bottom of the bed was standing there tousled and sleepy-eyed with a bowl of cereal.

“Come back to bed please?” Christen beckoned with her hand towards Tobin. It was to early for either of them to be up, or thinking. Tobin squinted at her bowl before carefully sitting on her side and pulling her feet up as Christen wrapped her arm around Tobin’s waist. “What are you eating?”

“Frosted Flakes.” She then placed the bowl on the bedside table so she could wrap both arms around Christen. “I forgot to eat dinner when we got back from Klings before we got distracted, and then I was to tired to actually get up and eat”

“Oh, you forgot to eat dinner?” Christen teased her as she tickled her fingers on Tobin’s stomach. “You forgot to eat while dragging me to bed?”

Tobin wiggled around to try and stop Christens hands. “Yes, I forgot. There were more important things that I needed to focus on earlier instead of food.” Eventually just grabbing Christens hands and pulling them around so Tobin was spooned in Christens arms with hands clasped. “I missed you, so food seemed less important.”

Christen pushed her nose forward into the back of Tobin’s hair and breathed, it was sweaty and slightly damp, but it was pure Tobin. It was a few minutes before Tobin spoke again, “I’m sorry I woke you up, I was trying not to make too much noise, but I was pretty sleepy, so I dropped the box. But I cleaned it all up.”

“You dropped the cereal box?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of spilled everywhere but I didn’t lose all of the cereal so there is still some more if you want it for breakfast.” Christens breathing had slowed down so Tobin couldn’t tell if she was back asleep as she talked to herself. “You don’t even eat that kind of cereal, so I don’t know why I said that. I’m still so sleepy so I’m glad you are still sleeping through my clumsiness.”

“That’s not what woke me up, I didn’t hear you drop the box. Which I’m hoping when you say you cleaned it up means you tossed the cereal you dropped in the trash and didn’t just pick it up and eat it.”

Tobin turned over and pushed Christen back into the pillow so she could hide her face her neck. “Well you don’t eat Frosted Flakes anyway, so I don’t have to answer that.”  
Christens fingers were slowly tracing Tobin’s scalp and through her hair, lulling Tobin back to sleep as the bed warmed up with their entwined figures.

“Tobin?”

“Yeah Chris?”

“Do we have any Lucky Charms?”


	2. "Make me."

“Okay, so after the season ends and depending on playoff games, do you want to try another big vacation trip right away?” Christen asked from the couch well Tobin paced back and forth across Christens apartment with a ball at her feet. “I know we did some little trips and things last year, but I think after the World Cup and everything that’s happened and happening, we should really do something relaxing.”

“Hey, babe, remember to breath before your brain blows up.” 

Christen sighed as she looked through her day planner and their google calendar. She had been stressfully trying to plan out the rest of the year with camps, games, business meetings, filming, sponsorship, weddings, and family events; and so far, it was proving impossible to set up any sort of relaxation time.

“I know, I just didn’t realize just how much we have left to do this year.” If there was one thing that was nice about doing all of this scheduling with Tobin in the room, it was the almost therapeutic effect of her walking back and forth lightly juggling the ball or touching it back and forth lightly through the obstacles of the living room. Her girlfriend’s restlessness was just as constant as her own anxiety. “Is there anything else you didn’t sync to your phones calendar?”

“I put the meetings with Mark later this year, right? I think that’s really the only recent thing… so it should be all there.” The ball lightly started to bounce against the foot of the couch right above where Christens feet were placed.

Christen placed her feet down quickly trapping the ball away from Tobin’s poking feet. “Hey, focus on the previous question. Big trip or little trips?” Tobin had dropped to her knees and was trying to get the ball from its trap, not focusing on the questions being asked as she attempted to pull Christen off the couch to free the ball. “Hey, no, babe focus.”

“Give me the ball Chris.”

“You get the ball when you answer the question Tobin.” She replied moving her computer and day planner as previous experience told her this moment was about to get physical. In games, taking the ball from Tobin involved lots of grabbing and pulling, and often fouls as when the ball was around Tobin refused to lose. Through their years together though, that single-minded focus on the ball was at home as well, which led to some dangerous duels in their living room. 

Tobin, as expected, grabbed Christens ankle and started to pull her off the couch while twisting her own body to attempt to subvert Christens grip. Knowing she was going down anyway Christen leaned forward lightly pushing Tobin to the ground and pushing the ball out away from both of them while trapping Tobin underneath her knees.

“Ha! Got you, now focus. Big trip or little trip?” Tobin attempted to wiggle free and buck her off so she could regain control and get back to where the ball was rolling away.

Giggling, Christen pushed forward on her knees to grab Tobin’s wrists and push them up above her head, effectively keeping her still underneath her. However, in looking back up to Tobin’s face, instead of finding mild annoyance at her thievery, Tobin just responded with a smirk. “You do realize that this is the worst way to get me to focus on planning something, right?”

Taking restock of their positions, Christen pushed Tobin’s wrists further up above her head, and lowered her head down. “Well, how do you know this isn’t exactly where I wanted you to be?”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. Because now I have all your attention, and if you want me to let you go you have to answer my questions.”

Tobin closed her eyes and then looked up with a wicked grin.

“Make me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a prompt on tumblr at justbecauseimthedarkone

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give a prompt or read something send me a note on Tumblr at justbecuaseimthedarkone.


End file.
